


Keep fighting

by SkullAvis



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ajin- Demi Half Human, Drama, Freeform, Other, UA, Universe Alteration, Violence eventually, Work In Progress, escaping, set after what happened in ep12, yep I wrote ajin!hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullAvis/pseuds/SkullAvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you trying to protect that ghoul?"</p>
<p>"That 'ghoul' happens to be my best friend. Why wouldn't I protect those important to me?"</p>
<p>"You're going to be in a lot of trouble, you realize that? Especially with what you are!"</p>
<p>"It's a risk I'm willing to take." The minute those words escaped him, the whole room began to get surrounded by dark smoke and Hide couldn't help but smirk at their frightened expressions once their mouths were covered by black mists, making all of them suddenly lose consciousness.</p>
<p>The blond teared off the bandages wrapped around his hands and then looked over at the glass from where he knew more investigators were watching him from and gave a mock salute before walking out of the room.</p>
<p>After that, all hell broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I found in my drafts that hasn't surprisingly been deleted yet. So might as well post it, enjoy

_“…I shouldn’t be this sad after seeing you.” He says quietly before gazing back up towards his friend’s eyes, smiling sadly. “So why am I crying?” He asks, mostly to himself, as he rubs his eyes with his sleeves._

_“Hide…” He moves his gaze back to the other’s but then his breath catches at the figure behind Kaneki and he locks gazes with it instead._

_'What...'_

_Kaneki smiles apologetically, “You’ve woken it, Hide.”_

_Hide stares at it in shock, “Now it’s your turn to wake up.” He stiffened, “Wait-”_

_“You can’t rely on me this time, I’m sorry.” His eyes widened as he saw Kaneki getting surrounded by a dark mist. “Goodbye, Hide.”_

_“No, wait!” Hide quickly stood up and reached out his hand, “Wait a second, Kaneki. Kaneki! KANEKI! D-Don’t!-” His voice breaks when he see's his best friend vanish all at once on him...again._

_A shadow-looking figure stands making their way towards Hide and bends down to his height._

_Hide bit his lip when he saw it approach him. He notices the bandages wrapped around it, they were swaying among the air but regardless he could see it._

_He was about to tell it to go away but then froze at their action._

_Hide felt a light sensation on his head and realized what they were doing._

_Tears suddenly began to slid down his cheeks and his lips started to quiver all of a sudden at the gentle pats on his head. While he appreciated the comfort, he could hear a voice telling him something and he then lets his lips form into a small smile._

_"Thank you…” He whispers, understanding what he must do._

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open and the first thing they saw was the night sky.

Blinking, the blond slowly sat up.

This caused him to hear a huge amount of gasps and surprised statements.

“What the–”

“No way!”

“Impossible!”

“Wha? How–”

“Is he even human!?”

He winced at everyone’s voices. But then he felt something grab his arm tightly, making him yelp.

“Nagachika.”

At the use of his name, Hide knew exactly who was in front of him.

Slowly, he looked up and was met with the presence of Arima Kishou. He froze as his cold gaze fixated with him. He was about to pull away but the grip on his arm tightened.

“You were dead a few seconds ago. Explain yourself.”

“I..”

“What are you?”

Hide gulped when he saw the quinque that belonged to the other male.

“I don’t-”

“…Hide?” The soft surprised voice from behind Arima made him stop his movements and he was met with a familiar pair of gray eyes.

His breath hitched and his eyes grew wide and then started to glisten as they saw Kaneki standing there. Alive and breathing. He paid no attention to the handcuffs around his best friend’s wrists or the weapon in front of him carried by the investigator. The only thing he was focused on was Kaneki.

The first tear broke loose and trailed down Hide’s cheek as he still looked at him.  Hide opened his mouth, maybe to ask if Kaneki was okay but nothing escaped him.

Kaneki was about to say something but then he caught a glimpse of something behind Hide.

All of a sudden he knew what it was, once it revealed itself before him. “Dark ghost…” He muttered and then locked eyes with the blond. “…You’re a Ajin.”

“Step back.” Arima ordered raising the other part of his quinque to his direction.

Kaneki did so and his stomach dropped at the hurt look in his friend’s eyes.

“K-”

“Hideyoshi Nagachika.”

The blond stiffened.

“Answer my question.”

Hide gritted his teeth once the weapon was brought back in front of him almost as if threatening him.

“Isn't obvious…”  
He mutters earning a lot of stares, others and investigators were giving him with wide eyes.

“Take him to the truck with that ghoul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently have it set to registered users to read this (srry about that). idk why tbh maybe bc I'm a little hesitant with my writing ^^' I'll eventually change it soon.


	2. A Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/26/16 | Oh look, I finally decided to update a chapter, it's about time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The ride was quiet to say the least.

Kaneki looks at the blond within the silence after the men who brought them into the truck closed the doors. 

He doesn't know what to feel to be honest, all he knows is that he's so confused. All this time his best friend was...different. 

Hide hasn't said anything about this to him.

Was it because he didn't know until now? 

The moment he had seen him wake up, Kaneki felt as though a change has happened. 

After all, that black ghost that appeared beside his best friend shouldn't just appear like that.

And yet.

Here they are, reunited but it doesn't feel the same, just different.  

His eye catches the blond's cuffs and he's noticed the difference than the ones he had.

Both of them were handcuffed.

Both also have handcuffs around their ankles.

Except...

...Hide has a chained collar around his neck.

On his own neck, Kaneki doesn't.

For some strange reason, he has a sinking feeling at what might happen to the blond.

Will he be tested differently than him?

Ajins are immortals...

So..

His eyes widened at what he remembered reading on Demi-Humans.

_._

_._

_._

_"Those creatures who cannot die... They are called 'Ajin.' They are humanity's enemy. Humanity can't tolerate them. Engaging with one is very common but can be dangerous. They cannot be trusted."_

.

.

.

He lets his eyes wander over to the silent blond.

So his best friend is one of those creatures...

Not...human.

He wants to say something but he doesn't know if he should.

_._

_._

_._

_"Ajins are new species, they were discovered around the 1990s. They can't die so they can come back to life. There have been a couple of them discovered throughout the world and are still being tested or researched within many facilities. It is said the mechanism of their immortality has yet been explained."_

.

.

.

He swallowed nervously, _"The whole world fell into panic once it was brought to the public that these creatures were living among them."_

.

.

.

"Hide?" Kaneki calls out his name quietly, so quietly that he barely registered it was his own voice. 

_._

_._

_._

_"However, research confirmed that other than their immortality, Ajins are no different from humans."_

.

.

.

The blond raises his head and then smiles, "Yeah Kaneki?" he finally speaks up and Kaneki sees that the look in his eyes are so gentle that the white-haired boy feels himself melting a little on the inside at those familiar brown eyes. 

His throat felt dry all of a sudden.

Why can't he just ask him? He shouldn't be hesitating.

But here he was, doing just that.

He had to ask.

He has to.

His fists clenched as he swallowed hard.

"Wh-"

But before he could even utter the first word, Hide beats him to it with one of his all-knowing grins, "You want to know what happened back there? Is that what you were trying to ask?"

_._

_._

_._

_"Once the public realized that they weren't dangerous, the panic subsided but only for a little while, and Ajins came to be viewed as valuable research subjects for the sake of human evolution."_

.

.

.

"...Yes." He replies.

Hide brings his legs to his chest and rests his head on top of his knees before he shrugged and answered him, "I woke up from death I guess."

_._

_._

_._

_"That became known as 'Ajin-hunting' originating from the middle-age term 'witch-hunting.' It is said that a movement started where groups would capture an Ajin and sell them to other countries for the purpose of money. Although, many of them are to be transferred over to the Ajin Management Committee immediately."_

.

.

.

His heart clenched slightly as he pictured Hide as a small child being sold while he cried to not be taken away. 

_._

_._

_._

_"Hey, you. You're always reading by yourself at school, huh?"_

_"...I-Is that wrong?" A black-haired boy questions shyly once his gaze meets a pair of warm brown eyes from the boy standing there with blond hair and small roots appearing a bit._

_"I didn't mean it like that," The blond child responds with a small laugh._

.

.

.

Silence stretches between them while Hide rubs his wrists from around the handcuffs and examines each of the cuffs around them. Kaneki quietly sighs, and leans back on the vehicle's wall.

"Was it... Painful?" He asks while he averted his gaze towards the dried up blood wound he recalled the other having. 

He doesn't know whether to be concerned or relieved that the blond's injury healed in an instant.

Or seeing that black matter disappear before his eyes.

Yet, the only question he wanted an answer to was the one he's been wondering for a while.

"...dying, I mean..."

_._

_._

_._

_The boy then sits next to the other, continuing where he left off, "I just moved here, so I don't have any friends." He explains, smiling at the black-haired boy, "So would you be my friend?"_

.

.

.

"...Very painful." The blond answers with a strained chuckle, "But, at the same time," He pauses and suddenly his smile falters, "...it kind of wasn't. I just felt numb." 

_._

_._

_._

_A smile then appears on his face as he answered with a nod, "Mm-hmm sure."_

_"All right!" The blond beams and with a happy laugh he held out his hand while introducing himself, "I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi. Call me Hide. Nice to meet you!"_

_The other boy's smile widens, "Mm-hmm. Nice to meet you, Hide. I'm Kaneki Ken."_

_._

_._

_._

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't know I was one of _them_."

Kaneki raised his head and saw the other giving him a small smile.

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure this was the second time I came back..." Hide shrugged twirling the long chain from the end of the collar they put on him, "Would you believe me if I told you, I don't even remember how I died the first time? It's all a mystery to me."

The nod he received made Hide chuckle once more and then sighed, "I don't know anything anymore, Kaneki. I honestly thought that this time it was the end of me." He mused dejectedly, letting his gaze move to his once injured wound.

Kaneki bit his lip.

"I thought it was too," He swallowed, "You...weren't moving at all when I carried you. So when I saw you awake and with that investigator, I couldn't believe it. But..." Kaneki paused as he felt his eyes tear up. He quickly blinked them away and then looked into the other's eyes, "I'm really glad you're alive, Hide..." 

* * *

_"Friends help each other."_

He listened.

_"Protect that friend with your life."_

He's done all that he can.

_"Love them as if they're your only family."_

He followed that rule. 

_"Cherish that bond."_

 He will.

* * *

Throwing away his selfishness of thinking only of their situation, he slowly moved his right hand placing it on the other's shoulder giving it a reassured squeeze. He grins afterwards, with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm glad we're both alive, Kaneki."

* * *

"From now on, you both will go by Prisoner #001 and #240."

"That ain't right, old man." Hide commented with a deadpanned expression ignoring the wide eye glances he was receiving from those around them.

"Wh–"

"We have names. Don't act like you don't know them, _sir._ " The blond adds with a raised brow, "Maybe I should just keep calling you 'old man' for a change, how does that sound?" He asks with a laugh at the man's angry expression.

"How dare you speak to me tha–"

"Oh?" Hide raised his chained up hands and crossed them on the table he and Kaneki were currently sitting, he then smiled smugly leaning against his elbow, "Am I supposed to apologize?"

"...You litt–"

"Think about this scenario, Mr. Wannabe Bossman as everyone calls you." Hide cuts in with a smile that somehow gave everyone chills from the sight of it, "There's a kid who can never beat his brother at anything, always wants to find a way to win against him. He is often called weak but then one day he beats him at something. After beating him, he was confronted by their father congratulating him at doing such a good job then calling him strong. All this time he tells himself he could win anything against his brother. Yet he wasn't strong, he was still weak despite such a praise. And every time he tries to be better than his brother, he fails and feels like he's such a disappointment. Some time later, he does something even he couldn't believe, yet he feels trilled for even doing it. So in that moment, he got what he wanted and believes he can now fully surpass his older brother in a blink of an eye. Isn't that right, _sir_?"

"Y–You... How did you–"

"But! Here's a catch," Hide leans back from his chair casually resting his head against Kaneki's shoulder while the other has been quiet during the whole thing.

"A mystery if you will. Someone among you guys or this person is hiding a big secret. Tell me, how much do all of you get here money-wise in the CCG?"

"Hah?" One guard speaks up, "That's none of your business!"

Suddenly an angry voice calls out. The person who spoke began shoving guards to accompany them.

"That's enough out of you Prisoner #001!"

Hide pouted briefly.

"Take both of them to their cells immediately and then begin their examinations in thirty minutes."

* * *

"Hey Hide?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know about that kid being the guy?"

"I looked through his file. As a delivery boy you'd never know what you'll be doing in a room full of disorganized files."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Kaneki furrowed his brows in thought, "What about what you said after?" He asks sitting on the makeshift bed in the cell they were waiting. "Who's hiding a secret?"

"Oh that? I just made that up just to see if it got to him or get a reaction but surprisingly it did."

"I wonder who's hiding that big secret then."

Hide couldn't help but laugh, "Same here Kaneki. Same here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be a while. (I take time to actually write, sorry about that) But overall I hope some of you guys enjoyed this chapter :]


	3. Ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/15/16 | Might as well update this. Yeah I have no excuse, I've just been lazy.. orz.  
> Enjoy guys

He knew they would do this.

Oh... did he knew.

He wants to shout at them. 

He wants to push them away. 

But he can't. 

He knows he can't. 

He's defenseless. Powerless.  _Weak._

Hide lets his forehead meet the glass chamber he was placed in and eyes his best friend being escorted roughly somewhere. 

_'Kaneki...'_

He's then turned around aggressively by the chained collar around his neck and meets a cold gaze, but it seemed forced.  

"You. Behave." 

Hide scowled at the man in front of him. Who seemed to be giving him a pity expression.

"You don't want to know what's going to happen to your friend there. Do you?"

He looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mea–"

"You don't want to know." He says gravely.

The blond clenched his fists. His knuckles turning white and pulled the chains from the guard's grip angrily. 

"Let us go."

"W-We can't do that."

He could tell the guy was hesitating and beginning to get afraid.

"Yes you can. I know you're not one of them, you don't even like this job. Do you?"

The guard stiffens but he tries to compose himself, "Prisoner 2—"

Without as much as a warning, not like he'd ever let anyone have one, Hide swung the end of the chain in the man's direction, managing to startle him. "How many times am I going to tell you guys. Don't. Call. Him. That." His eyes narrowed, "What are they planning to do to him?"

The guard seemed to be definitely frightened this time, Hide notes his grip on the chain seemed to be shaking a bit as the guy finally began to answer him, "Your friend is just going to go over a testing procedure! Then he's going into questioning that allows him to live or die!"

The blond opened his mouth to speak but then he stumbles, the chains he was holding loosing his grip as he felt something hit his back.

He turns slowly, "What..." His eyes widened when he see's what it was.

"Hit him with three tranquilizers!" The guard from earlier announced pulling away from him.

Hide dropped the chain as he felt his body become heavy.

_'I can't move,'_ He thought falling onto his knees, it stung for a moment until he couldn't feel them.

"Damn it..."

His vision began to grow blurry and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was his Black Ghost emerging itself while walking forward to the front gate, it's black matter forming it's body in an instant.

"It's the IBM!" One guard yelled.

"Everyone! Retreat!" 

* * *

"Nagachika. Your evaluation will start soon." A different guard than before informed him as soon as his eyes began to open and then left.

The blond drew in a breath and let his gaze wander towards the corner of his cell once he woke up.

His gaze landed on a figure slumped by the wall. 

_'IBM...'_

His Black Ghost was sitting there.

Hide's brows furrowed in thought realizing his legs were covered in bandages but they were barely passing his knees.

He rubbed his eyes for a moment.

_'What happened?'_

He stood up and walked towards the black ghost and sat across from it.

As soon as he grew close, it began to speak in a strange voice almost like a broken record.

_'So it can talk, that's...new.'_

When it spoke, Hide was impressed but then he tilted his head trying to understand what it was telling him.

_"Danger_. _We... M-Must...–scape.._ "

"What do you mean danger?" He asks confused.

The black ghost stayed silent and after a minute or so, it began to stand up. It's size being taller than Hide himself.

Frowning, Hide also stood up and looked up at it, "Oi. Don't go quiet on me, what are you say...ing..?"

He finally noticed the metallic smell beside the black ghost. Taking a small step back, Hide saw the bodies of those who entered his cell from earlier. There were at least four guards. Not moving.

Most likely.... dead.

"You did this?" He mumbled staring at the silent dark figure who was also looking in the same direction. 

_"We.. did.."_ Hide suddenly heard his own voice escape it.

His brow furrowed for a moment until more guards arrived in his cell and he was ordered to not get close to the bodies while the rest of them began to dispose of them.

He turned his attention back to his black ghost but then blinked when he was met with nothing but an empty space.

_'We did this, huh.'_

He felt an unsettled feeling within him.

* * *

He stared at the spot before him, watching the Black Ghost slowly show itself to him.

Shadows around him grew, stretching beyond sight as he watches. Small pieces of mass emerging from the shadows and his own body as the figure began to form itself. Its bandages flowing around it as it finished forming. Hide gazes at its impressive height for a moment and then lets a small smile appear on his face.

_'You really are extraordinary.'_ He thought in a half amused tone.

The IBM suddenly tilted its head then began to try to speak just like earlier. Hide watches it in awe while it stepped forward towards him, its size hovering him.

_"W–We....–re...e–extraordin...ary.."_ It said in that same distorting tone and then began to vanish in thin air.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Hide closed his eyes with a tired sigh, occupying his mind with thoughts of how to deal with what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to those who are liking this story, I appreciate it and I'll try to update it however much I can.
> 
> I have the next chapter done, ~~(it's longer than this chapter don't worry) ~~~~~~so I'll either post it on Sunday or next week.  
>  See ya~


	4. React

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/27/16 | Honestly my excuse was just binge watching shows/series and being on tumblr so I forgot about having to post this on the weekend, I'm sorry about that. ~~(and yes I read the recent chapter on the manga, I'm also blaming my procrastination on it, hush ) ~~~~~~  
> So here's the 4th chapter, enjoy~

"Even in a state like that, can you still call him your friend?"

"Yes."

"Prisoner #240, are you telling the truth?"

"I am." Kaneki answers after drinking the offered coffee the man questioning him placed for him on the table in front of them.

"Did you know he was working part time at the CCG?"

"Yeah, he told me."

A few more questions later, mostly about the wards and other information about certain ghouls, Kaneki is staring with a unfazed expression at the interrogator after being punched on the cheek. He knows for sure the bruise is healing so he didn't retaliate angrily like they had thought he would. Yet, the punch was uncalled for.

One more question it seems. 

Well the sooner he answers whatever they want the better he's can get back into the cell they placed him in with Hide.

"A monster who's renounced its human form much like a ghoul. How can you call such a thing your friend?"

Kaneki frowned, "You all recently found out he's a Ajin. And now you're treating him as if he's automatically a monster." He stated with a accused voice, "Listen here, _dove_. That's what people called me since I turned. I'm sure you've read my file, right?" He continued sparing a short glance at the papers that were stacked up, "I've snapped and lost sight of everything around me, and I've made trouble for those I care about more than once. Even so, that guy you have locked up with me, my best friend, still figured me out, without interrupting he knew what kind of pain I was dealing with and never once thought of me being a half-ghoul as a monster. So yes, I do consider such a _thing_ as my friend."

Everyone in the room got quiet for a few minutes until the person who was interrogating him spoke up.

"Very well. Send him back. Bring the other one to the east wing."

* * *

Two hours.

It took two hours until Kaneki managed to come back to the cell. He looked angry from where Hide could tell as he leaned against the wall where he sat. He could also point out there was a bruise forming on his cheek and was in the process of healing said wound.

He stayed put until they took off his cuffs and locked the gate, the guards beginning to leave heading towards the end of the hall with the rest of the others.

Silence met them.

Hide could hear Kaneki sigh.

He heard his footsteps approach before joining him.

"Hide."

He noticed the seriousness in his tone but didn't react. He knows Kaneki isn't one to initiate conversations. Yet here he is. Such a change, Hide noted. 

"Yes?" He answers instead assuming the other is going to tell him what the investigators made him do and to what to expect once his own evaluation starts.

"They're going to ask you questions. But remember you're not a monster. Even if they say you are, deny anything they try to make you believe."

Hide freezes. _'What?'_

He was about to stand up and ask him what he meant. Of course he was a monster, they just discovered he's actually a demi-human, a Ajin. 

As soon as he was going to say something, the other interrupted him with another sigh.

"I want you to know you're not alone."

His chest felt tight, his hands becoming sweaty on his lap. _'Why is he saying that?'_

"You don't have to be scared."

His breath hitches, he was getting an uneasy feeling. 

"Just know... it'll be okay."

No.

No it's not. Something doesn't seem right.

"Don't let whatever they say get to you."

What are they trying to make him do?  

"Kanek—"

The lights shut off. 

He heard a curse escape the other.

All at once he feels something start impaling his skin. Almost like pins and needles...but then something sharp scratches him.

It's painful, excruciating even.

He gasps.

It hurts.

His body _hurts._

All of it hurt so bad.

He could feel his blood spilling onto the ground. 

He's loosing blood. He realizes he's bleeding, he then remembered the wound he had earlier and his breathing quickens in adrenaline. 

Is this what his IBM was warning him?

_'Dan-...r. Esca—'_

He feels something approaching, he's trembling, shaking too. He can't see anything. It's too dark. His instincts are telling him he has to move, do something. He needs to get away.  _getawaygetawaygetaway._

He suddenly feels something begin to cover his eyes and his reflex reacted quickly as he grabbed it in panic and pushes it away— until he hears a couple of thuds hitting the ground.

More needles hit him, there's no mistake that's what's being thrown. He could feel them poking his skin, tranquilizers again, he noted after pulling a few of them off his arms. He can hear multiple voices giving out orders and commands. He could faintly hear Kaneki calling out to him, questioning guards, threatening them.

He grits his teeth and then covers his ears. 

It's too much.

...

...

He's really hurt, he wants it to stop. 

...

...

Make everything stop.

..

...

Just—

 

...

..

A loud frustrated scream rang out. 

..

....

..

_"S t o p !"_

_.._

_..._

_...._

All of a sudden, everything is quiet. 

The lights are immediately turned back on.

He took a few deep breaths before silencing himself then cautiously uncovers his ears to listen on anything. Slowly, he spots around him armed guards holding up weapons but they weren't moving, they seemed frozen in place with frightened expressions.

_'What...'_

Hide's breath catches in his throat when he realized they were all aiming tranquilizer guns and knives at his direction.

_'That's a lot...'_ He swallows uncomfortable, backing away with unsteady footsteps when he caught a glimpse of them on the ground around him.

"Hide?"

Kaneki's voice called out and as soon as Hide met his concerned gaze, the other became unfrozen and slowly started to walk towards him almost trying to be careful.

At this point, looking at his best friend was starting to become difficult and Hide knows it's because of the tranquilizers and the blood loss he endured.

The blond's head began to throb, his legs suddenly gave out. His knees meeting the ground. He took a glimpse of his hand and blinked quickly when he thought he saw something dark wrapped itself on his palm. Blood still trickling down his body from his wounds. He then watches the room begin to spin and then everything fades to black.

"HIDE!"

"Prisoner #001 has lost consciousness. I repeat, he has lost consciousness." A guard announces towards a talking device after all the rest were finally able to move, "Proceed to place him to the east wing for further evaluation."

* * *

"Hello, Nagachika."

He glances at their badge and spots their name then proceed to look at them in disdain.

"We have some questions we would like you to answer."

The clicking noise of the male's pen meets his ears. Yet, he stays silent.

"Don't think you can get out of here and return to your cell without answering some of these questions, Nagachika."

Hide frowns as he watches him pull out a clip board in front of him.

"Let's get started."

The blond clenches his fists.

"How about you tell me how you found out you turned out to be an Ajin."

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"Well you aren't having one because I really don't know, _sir_."

Hide hisses when he felt something sting him on his wrists.

"Corporate Nagachika."

Hide holds back a curse once the pain of whatever had stung him was gone.

"I woke up after I got injured at the raid. I was bleeding pretty badly and after a couple of minutes I died," Hide tried not to remember the dark void he had to spend in after his death and continued to finish his answer, "After who knows how long I was out, I came back."

The man didn't say anything as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Interesting." He commented, "Did you feel pain before you died?"

He stiffened then reluctantly gave a nod.

"And after?"

"No."

More writing.

While staring at the pen, he didn't know why but he has a sudden urge to grab it and break it then shove it farther away so that he can demand this man to let him and Kaneki go.

Another part of him would like to stab the guy with that pen.

"Where's the IBM?"

He blinked. After being questioned about his motives, information he gave out and if he knows any locations of where high ranked ghouls are hiding—as if he'd give out their location. This guy was now asking him about his black ghost, wow.

Where is his IBM indeed? He refrained himself from scoffing at the man, how should he know? It just like to appear on its own randomly. 

"Show it to me."

"I don't..." The stinging suddenly came back full force making him let out a yelp, "I don't know how to let it out!" He yelled rubbing his wrists. The handcuffs they put on him must have some shocking device implanted on them in order for it to shock him.

The man frowned before rising up and pulling out a syringe.

"Nagachika, this is an order. Show it to us."

Hide froze, eyes locked onto that needle. What is this man planning to do with that? Paralyze him? Drug him? ...Kill him?

No. He doesn't want that. 

"I'm telling you the truth, I don't know how."

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes, "Don't make this difficult than it needs to be Prisoner #001."

"I really can't!"

"You can't or you won't?" 

Hide clenched his hands into fists at the stinging feeling he was receiving on his wrists once more after being shocked, "I can't do it."

"Then tell me what was that thing doing earlier."

_It was killing_.

"It..."

_It had faught_

"....it did that on its own."

_It was defending._

The man, Hirako Take, he spots on his badge, gives him an even cold look with his stoic expression before turning to the door's direction with armed guards, "Hold him down." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to those liking this story. Next chapter is halfway done so that'll take a little while for me to update obviously. Until then have a good day/night!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ~~Fun fact: Half of this chapter was written last year that's why some parts might kinda make sense I guess~~  
> 


	5. Visible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/16/2017 | *accidentally abandons this fic and my other ones bc I'm such a damn procrastinator*
> 
> Tbh I don't think I can write like I used to, so this is pretty much what I can give you guys, sorry.  
> (also, sorry if there's any mistakes.)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hide's eyes widened when he see's them. He then quickly turned to Hirako with gritted teeth.

"Wait! I can try, okay? I'll try to make it appear."

"Hm? You'll try?" He signaled the guards to stop as he looked back at the blond.

"...Yes." Hide answers glaring at the table in front of him so he wouldn't look at the guards coming through the doorway.

He honestly doesn't know how he made it appear in the first place but like he said, he'll give it another try. 

"Okay." Hirako nods at the rest of the guards, "You guys can head back, for now." 

"Understood, sir."

Hide bated a breath after they left. Fists unclenching for a moment.

"Prisoner #001, proceed."

He flinched but complied.

_'Just show yourself and don't hurt anyone...'_ He thought attempting to somehow communicate with it. 

Hesitating, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the investigator for a split second then began to scan around the room for the IBM. 

...

It was no where in sight.

...

Not by the two doorways.

...

Not beside him.

...

Not in the corners.

...

Nowhere in the room.

...

Hide could feel the piercing cold gazes he was receiving.

Too many eyes were watching him.

He felt his blood run cold at the realization that he couldn't find his black ghost.

_'No,no,no, c'mon, where the hell did it go? Why isn't it showing up? Where is—Oh.'_

Hide's eyes grew wide when he finally saw it forming itself behind the investigator.

As soon as Hirako caught his expression, he knew the IBM was in the room in that moment.

A large, dark shape loomed into view, black matter beginning to appear. The man took note at it's slow materializing all the while as lights began to flicker.

"Hirako! Sustain the boy and bring him back to his cell." A loud pounding on the window glass and the order from his earpiece made Hirako return to his task at hand. 

He glanced towards the giant glass briefly before looking back at the blond who was still watching the dark ghost's apparition forming, he then placed his earpiece inside his coat pocket and muttered an apology to the boy under his breath as he stood up.

Hide see's him approaching and just as he was about to get up and argue that he did what he asked, two guards burst inside the room, grabbing him mercilessly and then proceed to hold him on the ground, pining his cuffed wrists behind his back so that he doesn’t move.

The blond didn't even feel the syringe on his arm as he suddenly lost consciousness before he had the chance to shout. 

* * *

He forced his eyes to open. At first he couldn't process what he was seeing. It was like two images blurring with one another trying to make his vision focus. And when it did he was left confused.

His thoughts are interrupted as his gaze notices something from the corner of his eye.

...

He see's bodies laying around. A few could be heard hitting the concrete.

And yet, he's running.

He can't remember why he's running.

...

Something is definitely wrong.

...

His footing slipped on a puddle. From the rain? From the blood? He couldn't quite tell. He barely kept his balance in time to avoid a kagune heading his way.

He continues to run, his breathing beginning to be a bit difficult but he knows he has to _keep running and don't stop._

Adrenaline kicked in making him run faster the minute he heard footsteps behind him.

As he ran, he heard loud shouts of orders followed by gun shots.

In that split second he realizes what was going on.

_'The raid...'_

His eyes widened.

He remembers who he was running away from.

_'That ghoul from earlier.'_

Trying to breathe through his nose, he suddenly picked up the stench of blood coming closer.

He cursed as once again the same kagune from earlier almost got him on the leg but he jumped away just in time for it to hit the brick wall.

Scanning around another alley, he eyes a few gas tanks that were coming into view near trashcans and quickly ran for them.

_'Anything to keep that guy off my trail.'_

The closer he ran towards them, the closer he could sense the ghoul's kagune was about to hit him.

He noticed a few investigators's weapons were on the ground and knew he had to act quickly.

_'Get the gun. Get the gun!'_

His legs were beginning to ache once he grabbed the weapon but he pushed himself to keep going. 

_'I just have to grab it and shoot.'_

The ghoul must still be after him if they haven't notice what he grabbed and what he was planning to do.

_'Almost there...'_

Hide braced himself after he passed the gas tanks. While running, he suddenly felt a sting of pain on his abdomen but thought nothing of it. Internally counting, he kicked the nearest trashcan towards the other ones managing to make them get close to the ghoul. 

The second he saw them pause he knew they were about to bring out their kagune again.

_'Now!'_

Turning around, he brought out the gun then without hesitation pulled the trigger towards the gas tanks.

All of a sudden he felt as though something formed itself in front of him after he finished hearing the explosions but when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but fire where the gas tanks were before he shot them.

The blond couldn't help but thought he caught a glimpse of a silhouette and heard a low hiss sound. After waiting to hear anything else, he shook his head assuming it was nothing then began to inspect himself for any injuries he might've endured.

Taking a step forward, he almost stumbles when he felt the pain from his abdomen return. 

It hurt. Hide bit back any sounds he can't recall making when this happened but he knew how painful it was and it was all coming back to him. 

* * *

Hide gasps, almost to the point of coughing at the intake of air he tried to take in, and Kaneki suddenly has his face cupped with his palms, looking at him worriedly as he tried to breathe properly.

"You okay?"

He closes his eyes for a bit and then nods, his breathing returning, "Yeah..." He answers quietly unlike him but he raises his hand up and gives the other a thumbs up and a shaky smile to reassure him. "Absolutely fine, Kaneki."

_'Did I... Did I die... again?'_ He wonders in his thoughts feeling the small weight of the chain still locked around his neck. 

 "...You were unconscious when they brought you here earlier." Kaneki says almost as if he heard his question. 

"I did?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, " Hide averts his gaze before closing his eyes, laughing quietly while doing so, "...that's good to know." he then raises his hands to pull back his hair for a moment until Kaneki grabs one of them letting only one of his hands stay on his hair.

"Good to know..."

Kaneki hummed in thought, he let his eyes wander to the corner of the cell. 

He could see the IBM sitting there. Faintly but still visible somehow. He wonders if it appeared because Hide woke up from his unconsciousness.

The dark figure seemed to just be sitting while examining it's claws and staring at them - or well... from his perspective it seemed like it was.

Then again, it also looked like it was looking at it's almost materialized palm.

Blinking, Kaneki couldn't help but have a hunch at that and glanced towards Hide's hands.

_'Bandages...? Don't those bother him?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make it longer but ran out of what to add so yeah not happy with how this turned out but ehh doesn't matter, I'm writing it so of course I have doubts.
> 
> Letting you all know (which I should've a long time ago), I'm a slow updater so bear with me if you've bookmarked/subscribed to this story and want to continue reading it because oh man it takes me a while to be okayish with what I write so yeah my bad.


	6. Overhear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/17/17 | I've been putting this chapter off for a while, so I decided to finally just update it. Despite the fact I forgot where I was going with this story but meh I'll just wing it. 
> 
> Enjoy

It's unsettling, he thinks.

The way those bandages are wrapped around his best friend.

He stays silent though, and tries to hear anything outside the window.

"Sooner or later, we will have to bring him to the lab. His kind are really rare." A voice states, "His abilities will still be tested."

Kaneki frowns at that. What abilities are they talking about? Is Hide different than other Ajins?

He closes his eyes and continues to hear their conversation.

"As far as we know, he has the voice ability and he can manifest a IBM in less than fifty minutes."

The white haired male then looks over at the dark ghost still sitting at the corner silently. Its form was slowly beginning to vanish into small particles. He assumes it's because Hide has calmed down.

"I see. Anything else?"

"Not yet. We have assumptions but we will have to continue evaluating him if he's the same as other demi-humans that were recently discovered."

"While you're at it, find out how many times he's died and how long it takes him to revive. If we have him under our safekeeping then we may have an advantage to our capture missions."

"Understood sir. And what about that half ghoul?"

"We will test him as well. We will test him as we do with the other ghouls in here."

Kaneki grit his teeth at their words. Those bastards were planning on using him and Hide as bait for their ghoul missions, what the hell? 

"Hey..."

He blinked and glanced towards the blond when he felt a hand squeeze his for a moment. Oh right, he was still holding the other's hand after he had woken up.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah?"

"You seemed deep in thought buddy, are you okay?" Hide asks looking at him with a concern expression.

Kaneki shrugs, he wonders if he should bring up the other's bandages and the conversation he could hear among those behind that damn glass window.

Yet, he can't bring himself to do that. Not only because he didn't want to worry Hide but because those people stopped talking and left.

He almost raised his other hand towards his chin as he answered but refrained himself from doing so.

"I'm fine, Hide. Come on, you should sit up."

Hide stares at him. "Yeah okay," He says after letting his hand go and leans against the wall beside them.

* * *

It's been a few hours, Kaneki's curiosity finally got the best of him, "Hey... What did they make you do earlier Hide?"

"One of the guys asked me questions and wanted to see if I could make my black ghost appear." Hide replied, taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

Kaneki remembered how the IBM looked earlier and he felt wary of how barely recognizable it had looked. Why would they want to see that creature if they knew it could easily either harm or kill them? 

"So they were testing you?"

Hide shrugs absently spinning the empty bottle whilst reaching for another full bottle they were provided with, "I guess, but I just don't get why they would–" he pauses when both of them started hearing a commotion near the glass window. 

The blond rolled his eyes and continued, "Why they would want to? If they think I'm a threat then that's fine, let them think whatever they want, but what is it that they're achieving from having tabs on me? It doesn't make sense." He stares near the glass once more and clicked his tongue, "Hell, I even think they're doing the same thing to you Kaneki."

The other blinked, "The same thing?"

"Yeah..." Hide adds, pointing at him, "Y'know, observing you."

"Oh."

Hide nods. 

"It's not everyday they finally captured a half ghoul like you." He half-jokes with a smug grin.

Kaneki scoffs, "Is that suppose to make me feel better?" 

"Hey, you're famous now," Hide chuckles lightly as he sits up and places his hands onto the white haired's shoulders, "Your get up literally scares the hell outta these guys. You should feel proud about that man."

Kaneki's eyes soften and he couldn't help a quiet laugh escape him, "Right."

* * *

"Okay, both of you will have to confirm a few things to clarify you are who you say you are and afterwards you are to be escorted back into your cell until two of the investigators will speak with each of you."

Without saying a word, Kaneki and Hide nodded letting the person before them start to speak again.

"Date of Birth?"

"December 20th." Kaneki answered while Hide waited for his turn.

"June 10th."

"It is mentioned on your files, you've known each other for a long time. Are both of you residents in the twentieth ward?"

Both answered at the same time, "Yes."

"Very well. Blood types?"

"AB."

"O."

"Ever attended college?"

"Kamii University."

"Have you both graduated?"

"No."

"I see... What about a job?"

"We worked in separate jobs." Kaneki answered.

The person hummed in approval at every reply to their questions before standing up and packing up.

It's been only about three hours since then and it was noticeable that they were done.

Hide couldn't help but realize something about the way this whole session seemed suspicious. He could tell even with the way the person in front of them looked calm as they were placing their materials inside their bag. He frowned, noticing they were a bit shaken.

"Seems like both of you answered truthfully. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, but I was refrain to do so. Thank you for your cooperation, you may now return to your cells."

* * *

"They're planning something."

"What?"

Hide glanced at their chained up wrists and then at the ticking clock in the cell.

"Hide?"

"That person from earlier..." He started, catching Kaneki's attention at his whispering, "They look like they didn't want to be there."

Kaneki tilted his head, following close to him as they sat on the ground, "Maybe they were assigned to be there." He says, "It is their job after all."

The blond snorts, amused, "Sure, send in a supposedly trustworthy person to get normal info from a half ghoul and an ajin."

"What do you think these guys want from us?"

Hide shrugs and then crosses his arms while he sits, "Custody ownership from what I can tell and-"

Both male froze when they heard a distant crash coming from the glass window. It sounded like the one from earlier only this time they heard a bunch of arguments and yelling.

They looked at each other briefly in confusion until they heard stomps of someone down the hall and then the gate to their cell is pried open. It's metal bars letting out a loud 'clank!' echoing inside the cell.

Kaneki's eyes widened, he recognized the person, "You..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, srry if there's any mistakes.  
> Next chapter will take prob a few days (since I'm on winterbreak I guess I have time but we'll see.)


End file.
